


На пути к свету

by Romina (Romina999)



Series: Kylux drabbles for "SW One String Fest" [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Заявка TLJ-07 "Кайло приготовил для Рей корону и трон и зовет быть его повелительницей, госпожой и светом в жизни"





	На пути к свету

– Прекрасная Рэй, прими же свою корону и взойди на трон, – эпическая речь Верховного лидера Кайло Рена транслировалась на всех экранах базы немногочисленного, но в полном составе охреневшего Сопротивления.  
– Стань моей госпожой и повелительницей, – Рен явно не привык говорить такое, и то, как он косился в сторону – видимо, на шпаргалку с текстом, совсем не добавляло его виду уверенности. – И раз я принадлежу тьме, стань светом в моей жизни.  
В штабе повстанцев повисла крайне неловкая тишина. Финн и Роуз смотрели на экран, раскрыв рты. По, напротив, стиснул зубы, чтобы не заржать. Лея сидела, прикрыв глаза рукой. Рэй больше всего на свете мечтала провалиться сейчас под землю. А еще лучше – найти в далекой-далекой галактике большую-большую мусорную свалку и зарыться в нее навсегда.  
  
За много парсеков от них, в штабе Первого ордена, Верховный лидер Кайло Рен тоже напряженно смотрел на погасший экран.  
– Думаешь, получится? – спросил он наконец.  
Хакс привычно сложил руки за спиной.  
– Если позволите, я не стану вмешиваться в этот вопрос, Верховный лидер, – тщательно подбирая слова, ответил он. – Это совершенно не по моей части.  
В следующую секунду он почувствовал едва заметное воздействие Силы на свой разум. Хакса это не беспокоило – технически, он не врал. Он действительно ни во что не вмешивался. В том числе, в результаты самостоятельных изысканий Рена по проблеме «как завоевать сердце неприступной женщины». Это и в самом деле было не по его части.  
А вот как стать незаменимой правой рукой Верховного лидера – очень даже по его. И делить этот пост Хакс ни с кем не собирался.


End file.
